This invention generally relates to passenger conveyors. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for checking the frictional driving force for a handrail of a passenger conveyor.
Passenger conveyors have proven effective for carrying people between different levels within a building or across an elongated pathway, for example. Typical arrangements include a plurality of steps or a belt upon which an individual stands to be carried from one location to another. A handrail typically rides over a balustrade and provides a surface for an individual to grab onto for stabilizing themselves.
Handrails are driven to move in unison with the steps or moving belt. A handrail drive mechanism causes the desired movement of the handrail. Typical arrangements rely upon wheels or rollers that frictionally engage the handrail to generate enough friction to drive the handrail in the desired direction.
A fabric layer is provided on the side of the handrail opposite the side grabbed by an individual to allow the handrail to readily slide along a guide to follow the balustrade. The same surface is frictionally engaged by the handrail drive mechanism. The friction caused by the wheels or rollers in the handrail drive mechanism tends to wear the fabric layer. As this fabric layer becomes worn, the handrail eventually can not operate as desired and requires repair or replacement.
Further, misalignment or displacement of the wheels or rollers in the handrail drive mechanism may also affect the frictional driving force of the handrail. Therefore, it is necessary to check on a regular basis if there is a sufficient frictional force for driving the handrail.